Certainly not Bored
by Be-Sarcasm
Summary: Constantly bored with high school, Dean finds a snarky new kid that keeps him on his toes. Destiel. HighSchoolAU Sacastic!Cas
1. Chapter 1

Certainly not bored

"Get up Sammy. Time for school" It was about 6:30 when I woke him up for our first day at school. I was a junior now and poor Sammy was beginning his freshman year. Ninth grade always sucked, everybody hated freshmen. I was included in that because, honestly, freshmen were always annoying.

"mmmpf. Don't call me Sammy." I chuckled and left the room now that I knew he was up. I left the door open too, just to piss him off. I heard it slam a minute later with a groan. Sam never was a morning person.

I loved the mornings. It was the only time a day where shit wasn't getting thrown at me. Dad was going to be away for the next two weeks at least, so that was good. Dad was an asshole. He destroyed the house and he was abusive. He used to beat me up till I was old enough and strong enough, to fight back. Now he tries to hurt Sammy, but I'm always there to keep him safe.

Only a few more years and I could get us both out of here. To do that though, I would have to show the court that I was smart and responsible enough to have custody over Sam. I turn eighteen in a year and then I can adopt him until he finishes high school. Dad was always drunk, so it's not like he would be able to fight back anyway.

I've been getting near perfect grades for all of high school, in the hopes of getting out. I'm also taking every AP known to man. High school sucks but I have to be perfect to get out with both Sammy and I, intact.

The first day of high school was always shit, for everyone. Sammy was going to hate it but at least I had a few friends. I always hung out with Gabriel and Jo. They were the worst with innuendos but after two years, you get used to it. They tried dating once but it was awful. It was honestly the funniest week of my life though. Last year Jo came out as a lesbian and Gabriel told me he was gay.

They literally came out in the same week, it was crazy. It was a little weird at first, being the only straight one in the group, but again, you get used to it. That seemed to be a pattern for my life, adjusting. It wasn't fun, always changing things, and trying not to get bored, but it was inevitable. I needed to find something interesting this year because otherwise, it was gonna suck, and not that kind of sucking. Oh my god! Gabriel is rubbing off on me.

I groaned as I waited for Sammy. He's probably spending twenty minutes just on his fuckin hair. I am always ready in ten minutes tops, but Sammy always took at least a half hour. I don't know what takes him so long but I stopped trying to understand him years ago.

After another twenty minutes, Sam came out looking like he always did. "Dude, I seriously don't get why it takes you forever to get ready" I sighed as I got up, grabbing my keys and ignoring his complaints about having no breakfast. "if you wanted food, you should have gotten ready in time to eat it." It was the same way everyday. Summer was different, waking up at noon, eating, sleeping, but we quickly fell back into the same rhythm of the school year. The only difference is that I have to take him to my school now, instead of dropping him off at the middle school.

Parking in the same spot I always did, we both got out of the car and went our separate ways. Sammy knew that I wasn't going to baby him, not that he would let me, but still. It was really more of a tough love type of thing.

I had received my schedule a week prior to now so I was off to my first class. Time for music theory then.

Gabriel and Jo didn't have any of my morning classes so I couldn't see them till lunch so that sucked. I only had one more class this morning and then lunch. It's a good thing too cause I was sick of school already. All my classes gave like twelve pages of homework. Okay, two a class but you get what I mean. My next class was programming. I took it so I could maybe learn how to hack into stuff but when I walked into the class, I could tell that they were just going to teach us some boring computer crap.

I sat in back left corner in front of a computer that looked like it was older than I was. No one sat next to me, probably because I was dressed in all black and with my muscles; I probably looked a bit intimidating. I wore this to keep people away, so I'm glad it worked. Some teacher in glasses passed out a syllabus but before he could start talking, in walked come dude in a fucking trench coat with a suit under it. Who fucking wore that anyway? How was he not dying from the heat?

Trench coat didn't seem to mind having all of us stare at him; in fact, he seemed to really enjoy the spotlight. "You are now the proud owner of this schedule change form. Congratulations!" trench coat man said as if he was giving the teacher a car. I chuckled under my breath at the massive amount of sarcasm radiating from this guy. I saw trench coat glance at me from the corner of his eye and smirk.

"Welcome to programming, Mr. Novak" the teacher sighed, already fed up with this student. Trench coats smirk grew wider after seeing the effect he had on the teacher. "You can take a seat anywhere you'd like." the teacher then continued on as if trench coat had never come in. He was going on about how binary was like the world or some shit when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see trench coat staring down at me with that ever present smirk still on his face. "Can I help you?" I asked, after he hadn't said a word for way too long to be comfortable. He continued to stare into my eyes like he was looking for something but couldn't seem to find it.

After another minute or so of staring, I decided that this was really awkward, so I did the best thing I knew how, "Hello. My name is Dean?" Trench coats smirk grew but otherwise he just nodded and kept looking me over.

I narrowed my eyes and refused to look away. If he was going to be creepy, so was I.

I must of done something right because his smirk turned into a smile and he took his hand off my shoulder. "Castiel." He said simply and took a seat next to me. There were at least a dozen other seats open, but he decided to sit next to me instead I guess.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson and kept his eyes on the teacher. I couldn't stop glancing at him though. No one ever sat next to me and now this trench coat guy, castiel, just plops himself down like he was given an invitation.

At least I wasn't bored.

The lesson was probably boring though as I didn't catch a word of it. If anything important was covered, I could just study it later. The bell rang and I, along with everyone else, started to gather our things and leave. I wonder if Castiel had lunch with me.

"You have lunch next period." Castiel asked, except he said it like a statement for some reason. I still answered it like a question, "Yeah, I do." He nodded like he already knew and shrugged his shoulders. "Why?" I asked after another moment of silence. This guy was really weird.

"Because you're walking me to lunch and inviting me to eat with you." He stated, while rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stared at him in disbelief. Was this guy serious?

Apparently he was because he turned on his heal and began to exit the classroom. I stared at him as he walked away in confidence. Castiel stopped at the door and turned back around with that smirk on his face. "Well come on, dean. I don't have all day."

"Uh yeah um okay" I stuttered a little as I scrambled to the exit to walk him to lunch. I guess he was right, I am walking him to lunch and will no doubt invite him to sit with my friends and I. When I reached him, his smirk grew. Castiel always seemed to know everything. It was kind of annoying.

He kept a hand on my shoulder the whole walk to the cafeteria. I don't know how he managed to do it, but it was almost like the hallway was clearing for us.

I saw my friends as soon as we reached the lunch room. Gabriel and Jo were sitting at our usual table. They seemed like they were in a deep conversation but when I got closer, they were actually talking about legos.

"Seriously, legos?" I asked them when Castiel and I were close enough to the table. Castiel took a seat at our table immediately, like he owned it. Castiel was really confident. Damn.

"Yes! Legos!" Gabriel exclaimed "They are the best childhood toy." I laughed at the ridiculousness of my friends. I swung my bag down and I almost forgot Mr. trench coat was there until I noticed Jo staring at him. Castiel was staring right back like they were having a staring contest or something.

"Who's your friend, dean-o?" Gabriel asked me after looking back and forth between Castiel and Jo a few times. "Gabriel, Castiel. Castiel, Gabriel. Oh! And that's Jo." I introduced them while opening my lunch. I looked up when I heard castiel talking to Jo. "Why are you staring at me, Jo?" Castiel asked with a hint of humor in his voice. "Maybe I'm flirting" Jo responded with a straight face . I tried not to laugh. Jo loved to mess with guys before telling them she was a lesbian.

Castiel's face brightened and he smiled his signature smirk. "Now I might believe that if you were Gabriel, because he actually likes guys, but you are strictly into chicks." His smirk grew as Jo's face looked like a puppy denied a treat.

I laughed so loud that people from a few tables away, looked over at me. "I think I like you, Cas" I was still smiling while I patted his shoulder. "Of course you do, I am your type after all." Cas smirked at me with that knowing look in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, his trench coat almost reaching the floor.

"Well two out of three ain't bad, cassy, but dean-o here is straight." Gabriel told him with a grin. He was probably just happy that Cas got one wrong.

Cas glanced at me again, his smirk falling as he looked over every detail. I felt a little like I was being judged over everything I was. He looked me up and down three times before he started smirking again.

"Hmmm. we'll see about that"


	2. Chapter 2

Certainly not bored 2

I survived the first day back. Thank god. No wait, don't thank god, the guys an asshole, just like dad. What kind of sick, twisted guy just sits up there in the clouds or whatever, and just watches us suffer. If he exists, he's a real dick.

Get your thoughts back on track dean. You only assigned yourself an hour reflection time. Don't waste it on stupid shit like religion. Think about what you need to think about.

I was lying down on my bed with the alarm set for an hour later then whenever I started. I marked it as reflection time, seeing as that is what I'm attempting to do. I usually work straight through all my homework as soon as I get home. Then I study extra for Latin because the stuff is hard. Basically my whole life is planned out by me. I schedule when I wake up, study, eat, sleep, and even go to the bathroom. It was obsessive but I needed every second of time I could get.

Ugh! Anyway, I scheduled this hour for reflection. I schedule an hour of reflection, every day, for the first week of school. It gets my thoughts in order. I can go over in my head, everything I need to do.

I wasn't thinking about anything I needed to think about right now though. I'm currently unable to keep my thoughts away from Cas.

Ever since lunch, he has been giving me side glances in the hallway and in the other classes we share; AP calculus and film studies. It was odd, although Cas was always odd, so maybe its normal?

It was almost as if he was studying me. (Which he wasn't. right?) If he was studying me, what is he studying me for. At lunch he made that comment about 'seeing about if I'm actually straight', but could he seriously be doing that? Cas always surprised me though, so maybe I should expect him to do the opposite of what I think he would do.

Certainly not bored 2

I survived the first day back. Thank god. No wait, don't thank god, the guys an asshole, just like dad. What kind of sick, twisted guy just sits up there in the clouds or whatever, and just watches us suffer. If he exists, he's a real dick.

Get your thoughts back on track dean. you only assigned yourself an hour reflection time. Don't waste it on stupid shit like religion. Think about what you need to think about.

I was laying down on my bed with the alarm set for an hour later then whenever I started. I marked it as reflection time, seeing as that is what I'm attempting to do. I usually work straight through all my homework as soon as I get home. Then I study extra for Latin because the stuff is hard. Basically my whole life is planned out by me. I schedule when I wake up, study, eat, sleep, and even go to the bathroom. It was obsessive but I needed every second of time I could get.

Ugh! Anyway, I scheduled this hour for reflection. I schedule an hour of reflection, every day, for the first week of school. It gets my thoughts in order. I can go over in my head, everything I need to do.

I wasn't thinking about anything I needed to think about right now though. I'm currently unable to keep my thoughts away from Cas.

Ever since lunch, he has been giving me side glances in the hallway and in the other classes we share; AP calculus and film studies. It was odd, although Cas was always odd, so maybe it's normal?

It was almost as if he was studying me. (which he wasn't. right?) If he was studying me, what is he studying me for? At lunch he made that comment about 'seeing about if I'm actually straight', but could he seriously be doing that? Cas always surprised me though, so maybe I should expect him to do the opposite of what I think he would do.

I've never had anything, or anyone, confuse me so much. I always got people. I understood them. Money, love, success, attention, that's what people wanted, right? Cas didn't seem to want those things, well, maybe the attention part. He didn't follow normal social rules either.

In film studies (8th period) cas got up from his chair to walk over to the teacher. He said something about being new or sick or maybe they were talking sports, I had no idea. He then nodded with a frown and walked over to me and said "come on."

I was so confused. He continued to look at me with a frown across his features. I continued to stare because I had no clue what he was going on about. Come on? go with him? Cum on him? ugh Gabriel!

Anyway, he made a motion with his hands that clearly said "get off your ass and walk out with me" so I did. The teacher just nodded and waved goodbye as I left. Is this what Cas was talking to her about?

Cas and I walked around the halls for the rest of the period and he never told me why he pulled me out of class or how he did it.

"so ... you gonna tell me why you dragged me out of class?" I asked, curiosity evident on my face. I wanted to know who this guy thought he was. I just barely met him and he is pulling me out of a class?

"no." He shook his head and began to smile as he saw my frown deepen. "I think I'm just gonna leave it a mystery. It seems to annoy you." His smile became that smirk that kind of made me want to hit him. Cas turned his head back to look where we were walking. As if our lockers were just the most interesting thing ever.

"What is up with you, dean?" Cas asked suddenly, turning his whole body to face me and stop our walking. "excuse me!?" I exclaimed, way too loud for the quiet halls. Was he seriously asking me what is up, with me? He is the one who has been a bag of crazy since the first minute I met him.

"I asked you what is up with you. Why are you so strange?" He repeated, adding another crazy, ridiculous question. "I am not strange Cas! I'm the normal one here!" I said, this time, a little quieter because I didn't want anyone complaining about us disrupting a class.

"No. You're not." He stated like it was fact. I was about to open my mouth and argue again but he cut me off. "You dress and act like you don't give a damn. At first I sort of believed the act, good job on that by the way Because I'm not fooled often, but you do care, dean. You care so much." He was worked up, almost like I had personally tried to hurt him somehow. About halfway through him talking, I was going to interrupt, but when he got to the end, his voice was so full of emotion. He sounded like he was about to cry and he looked like it too.

I thought about it for a while, wanting to give him at least a good answer, because he seemed like he really cared. Plus I didn't want him to cry. When he was sad, he looked so much like a puppy. I just felt like I should protect him.

He searched my eyes like he often did, but he found something this time. I could tell because his eyes widened in disbelief and then he was back to normal.

"You don't have to answer, dean. I understand." he said softly. What did he see? there is no way he could know what was wrong just by looking in his eyes., could he? I didn't really want to know what he knew so I just nodded and continued to walk down the hallway with him.

Right after that, we both headed to calculus and he returned to normal. Or well, whatever "normal" he ever was. Cas was back to being a sarcastic know it all. He even had that sexy smirk on his face again.

Dean, lets pretend you didn't just call cas sexy, okay?

I listened to my brain on that matter. I was too busy to worry about sexuality crap. If I was gay, fine, but my whole breakthrough realization thing would have to wait till college. I couldn't be concerned with it at the moment so I closed the door, in my mind, to that door about sexuality. It could wait.

also, Before we walked into calculus, Cas turned around to face me. We almost bumped into each other. His face was serious and his voice that of a therapist when he said "Don't worry about Calculus, dean. It is merely preparation for when we all get to hell someday." My laugh was way too loud for the area but Cas seemed to like my response. His smirk went back into place and he waltzed into the classroom with that confidence he always had. I followed after him and prepared myself for 'hell training'.

It certainly was hell though. I hated math. I only took it cause I had to look good for the court and possibly colleges, but I'm really regretting that now. At least Cas is in that class with me, otherwise it would be the worst 40 minutes of my life. All the time I spent with Castiel was fun. He made me happy and kept me guessing. Its been so long since I've had that.

My alarm went off suddenly, breaking me out over my trance. So much for reflecting on my work and how much I needed to do. Sighing, I reached over to turn it off and see what was next on my schedule. Ah yes, Calculus homework, right.


End file.
